A Curse for Freedom
by toavekema
Summary: Sunstreaker leads the autobots to the Autocon lands, where optimus and optimus primal want to speak to his leader. he finds out that the lands where destroyed Can Sunstreaker find out what happened to his team or will he have to face losing his friends.
1. prologue

A curse for freedom.

Note: I don't own Transformers, I do own the Autocons, Blackstrike.

* * *

Sunstreaker led the Autobot deep into the abandon territories of the Autocons, his ears twitching for any signs of movement. Optimus and the other autobots looked around the territory; some looked at Sunstreaker as he jumped at every movement.

"Sunstreaker you okay, you look a little jumpy." Jazz told him.

"You guys should be too; Autocons don't like it when trespassers enter their land." Sunstreaker replied.

"We just want to talk to their leader." Replied a large gorilla named Optimus Primal.

"I know, but I know what you have done to my father, especially you Rattrap." Sunstreaker responded.

Sunstreaker turned back around and led them deeper into the land, grasslands were scorched by fire. Sunstreaker stopped for a moment and looked around, he looked a certain thing to his right. It was a wolf pup, no more that three million years old.

"No no, Blackstrike." Sunstreaker screamed, running to the wolf pups side.

"Sunstreaker wait, come back!" yelled Ratchet, racing after the golden wolf.

Sunstreaker jumped beside the wolf pup, his eyes filled with sorrow as he found out that the femme was dead, or so he thought. Blackstrike's left optic started to function; her systems let out a slow and quiet hum.

"Sunny is that you?" she asked.

"Blackstrike, what happened here, where are the others?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They were wolves in the skin of sheep(1); if you find them they will try to purify you." Blackstrike whispered.

"What, what do you mean?" Sunstreaker demanded softly.

"Sunstreaker move, I can help her." Ratchet barked.

"No don't, Sunstreaker remember this, Fire doesn't cleanse, it blackens(2)." Blackstrike whispered.

With those last words, Blackstrike's spark faded; her once ice crystal optics faded into gray. Sunstreaker looked at the once beautiful femme, his optics clouded in sorrow as he stared into the pup's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker, she was to far gone." Ratchet told him.

"I knew that, I was glad that I spoke to her one last time." Sunstreaker whispered.

"We're truly sorry for your friend." Primal whispered.

"It's not that, she was my daughter as well as my apprentice." Sunstreaker replied.

Everybody started at him, eyes dimmed in sorrow for the mech. Sunstreaker laid in a vigil position beside his daughter, mourning for her. The rest of the autobots gathered into small groups, also mourning for the young femme.

The next day later…

Everybody onlined their optics, looking around as the stars shone brightly over the Autocon lands. They didn't see Sunstreaker until they looked two feet away from the Maximal group. Sunstreaker was sitting beside a large mound of dirt, saying something quietly.

"- and may her spark join the Matrix." Sunstreaker finished his sentence.

"Sunstreaker, are you okay?" asked Optimus.

"I'm fine, now you want to see the leader or not?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Lead the way, Sunstreaker, we're ready when you're ready." Primal replied.

Sunstreaker nodded and stood up; his eyes still dull with sorrow.

"_They will purify you…They were wolves in the skin of sheep." _Blackstrike's words rang in Sunstreaker's ears as he led the Autobots toward the Land of the Dark.

"I'll avenge your death, Blackstirke, I promise." Sunstreaker thought.

* * *

1: "They are wolves in the skin of sheep" From silent hill, said from Dahila

2: "Fire doesn't cleanse, it blackens" from silent hill, said from Dahila

Please Review and don't flame


	2. Choosing a new route

Curse for freedom

Chapter one: Choosing a new route

Note: The autocons do belong to me and also the deceptibots, the rest belongs to it's rightful owners. The stone guardians belong to my friend.

* * *

Sunstreaker scanned the area, he was annoyed. For the past three hours, he and the autobot team have encountered three stone guardians, Rattrap was attacked by a turbofox, and they gotten hopelessly lost about tree time. He looked back as Rattrap sank to the ground, exhaustion hit him like a wave.

"You okay Rattrap?" he asked.

"Just tired, but I'll be okay." Rattrap replied.

Sunstreaker nodded leaving him with Airazor and Ratchet. He watched as Dinobot started a fire, the other autobots took out one cube of energon to drink. He turn back to the ground in front of him, his mind lost in memories of losing his apprentice. He remembered a saying that she always use to say.

_"Problems can be changed, but the past we can not, in time we may need to look into the past to obtain our future." _He thought as he remembered her words.

"Sunstreaker, how much longer until we get to your team's base?" asked Primal.

"Well since our encounter with those three stone guardians, we have to take the long way." Sunstreaker replied.

"What's the long way?" asked Ratchet.

"The land of fire, it's dangerous but it's the only way." Sunstreaker replied.

"Isn't there another way?" asked Airazor.

Sunstreaker looked at the ground, his eyes closed as he tried to remember any short cuts. He remembered that Blackstrike once fell through a canyon hole that led to the Lands of Fire. There was the Lands of Ice but it would take two more days to get there.

"No there's no other way, if we didn't encounter the guardians," Sunstreaker paused," we could have been already at the Lands of Ice."

"Which is better, the Lands of Fire or the Lands of Ice?" asked Prime.

"The Lands of Fire and the Lands of Ice are both the same, just one is really cold and the other is really hot."Sunstreaker responded.

"Wow I would rather go back home." retorted a small, red minibot.

"Well if you want Cliffjumper you can, just don't run into any border patrols." Sunstreaker snarled.

"What's a border patrol?" asked Rattrap.

"A border patrol is a group of warriors sometime an apprentice is their lucky, protecting our borders from you guys and the Deceptibots." Sunstreaker replied.

"So how far is the Lands of Ice?" asked a other red bot.

"Well it was suppose to be only an hour away but since we encountered those guardians, it would take us two more day to reach them." Sunstreaker replied.

"So it's official, we have to take the Lands of Fire route." Primal responded.

"Right but we might have to get moving, I smell a border patrol coming this way." Sunstreaker replied.

They all leaped to their feet and followed Sunstreaker, some looking back and finally seeing the autocon patrol. They were broad-shouldered mechs with one tied up femme.

"What are they doing?" asked Primal.

They saw that two of the mech were carrying fire, the other mechs were carrying wood, only two were carrying the femme. Sunstreaker gasped as they put the femme on the wood and lit it on fire. The two teams could hear the femme's painful screams, their sparks froze at the sound.

"So that's what Blackstrike meant, they weren't going to purify with water... but with fire." Sunstreaker whispered.

It was over in two minutes, the patrol left and Sunstreaker walked toward the now dead femme. He let out a small wail as he found out who it was. It was his bondmate, the mother of Blackstrike. The autocon team will pay, and pay with their lives.

* * *

Stone guardians- my friend made them up, they seem interesting.

Please review


End file.
